


Magi*Mari Attempts Valentine's

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: ....for her most favorite person Fou would like to point out.
Relationships: Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Magi*Mari Attempts Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Merlin looked over at the mess she could see all around her. The selection of cocoa plants to the left of her and the large variety of flowers to the right of her were not the problem. No, that would go to the mess of dirt, dirt, and more dirt all around her. As well as the miniature charred portion where her experiment exploded in the center.

“On the bright side I feel like I am very close.” Merlin stated out loud to the furry white creature that looked like a cross between a fox and a rabbit, it was the very fluffy embodiment of the Beast of Competition, also known as Cath Palug - or Fou to Chaldeans, her valiant familiar who shared a taste in fashion.

“Fou. Fo fo fou.” The small creature mentioned deadpan in lecture.

“No. That explosion was very tiny. Super tiny. It meant nothing.” Merlin rebutted. The explosion was kept in the center of the room, so it was completely fine.

“Fou,” was all Cath Palug said in response, showing just how very much he doubted that.

“Don’t worry, it was bound to have some small setbacks. I only looked at Semiramis’s formula for a few seconds. I don’t think it should be this hard to use it as a base for what I want. I already reverse engineered it to the basics.” Merlin swept aside the fact that Cath Palug believed she would make an even bigger explosion. Expected it and a horrendous failure that would come back to haunt them all. “Besides, don’t you remember who I am?”

“Fou fo fou.” Cath Palug retorted.

“What do you mean a great walking disaster of magic?” Merlin asked, pride hit. “I’ll have you know there is no problem when it comes to me and magic. This is a minor setback that always happens when you are doing something new.” Merlin was careful to set more of the ingredients together all over again and began to hum.

The room built up the magic again, but this time the markings in the dirt that Merlin sketched as she argued with her familiar used the built up energy to work with the plants in the center.

“It worked!” Merlin cheered like she saw those videos of her male self do when posing as a woman. Romani was all too eager to show her his favorite videos of his Idol, Magi*Mari. It explained a lot, but Merlin was all too happy to keep the name and title. The rest of the Servants here were convinced of it just as much anyway. Well…. most of them, but who was she to stop playing along when it was technically true in a way anyway. Not her.

“Fou!” Cath Palug looked around at the lack of explosions and ignored the showmanship of the half succubus in front of him. He was surprised she got it so soon.

“Now. I just need to grow these seeds with the right spell and then it will be done!” Merlin knew they were technically supposed to be making a gift that was chocolate in a kitchen, but she was a little too inspired by the spell she saw recorded from the time of Chocoramis. There was no stopping her quest to understand a new form of magic now!

“Fo fou fooouuu!”

.

* * *

.

Arthur looked around a little confused. Merlin had told him to meet her in the break room, but he didn’t expect her to be late. Then again, she could be teasing him again by trying to make an entrance like some of the magicians in the movies they watched in the cinema room. Gandalf was a true inspiration alongside some of the magical girls that she had taken to attempting similar dramatics just because she _could_ now.

…..Arthur had to sigh a little when he remembered the fact that she did just confirmed to the Director Romani that Merlin was Magi*Mari and his Idol instead of her male counterpart. Then again, Romani appeared to be in a select denial when it came to anything relating to that version of Merlin, so he supposed that made sense. What really didn’t was the fact that there was a large faction in Chaldea that legitimately believed it. His fellow Kings had taken to giving him amused looks when calling her by her new title that she accepted here whenever he saw them, their own Queens: Nefertari and Hakuno considering it amazing they could use a nickname so fast and deadpanning like that was beyond ridiculous respectively when he looked their way after hearing Ozymandias and Gilgamesh laugh about it.

“Ta da!” Merlin dispelled her blending into the lights to show herself in one of the lavender sundresses that Hakuno made for her with sweet and sparkly looking flowers set in silver sparkled pots. He was a bit more focused on her than anything else in the room.

Arthur had to stop himself from saying anything impulsive. She really was testing him on his reactions to herself in different clothes, they seemed to be getting more and more revealing when it was just himself and her for company. “That looks very becoming on you.” Arthur managed to finally get out after being tongue tied for however long he didn’t really want to know, while he tried to will his blush from his face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Merlin spun around in a little twirl like she was about to dance.

“Fou!” Cath Palug called out to reprimand her.

“That’s right. Arthur might not understand what I got him.” Merlin stopped at her familiar’s rebuke, picked up one of the pots decorated to look like a sparkling blend of his armor’s colors and held it out to him. “I got you chocolate flowers!”

“Pardon?” Arthur was touched. She .. she got him something for Valentine’s Day.

“I used a spell to make edible chocolate flowers. If you keep the seeds, or don’t dig out the root, they can regrow back in a month or so. Maybe. You can eat all of the flowers, it is a living chocolate flower with powdered sugar for pollen. I made it just for you.”

“Thank you.” Arthur made sure to put all the emotion he felt behind that. She went all out of her way to do something ridiculously over the top for him like always. This time on a Holiday for lovers. He was rewarded by the sight of Merlin’s hair floofing up as she tried to stammer her own reply. That was fine. He bent down and kneeled in front of her and took her wrist in his own hand.

“I’ll make sure to put in extra effort to get you a gift in return.” Arthur continued as he kissed her wrist like he was sealing a pledge.

“Arthur!”

“Fou.” Cath Palug once again reminded himself he was the only sane member between the three of them.


End file.
